


there are few things scarier than the beating of your heart

by royalwisteria



Series: in all the universes, it will be you [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalwisteria/pseuds/royalwisteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate Captain Bellamy's crew members bring Miss Clarke Griffin to him-- but it's actually more like Miss Clarke Griffin returns his crew to him. *reposted</p>
            </blockquote>





	there are few things scarier than the beating of your heart

His cutlass is heavy at his hip and the pistol, which he uses more often, is weighty in his hand. Bellamy stands upon the deck of his ship, hand with the pistol hanging loosely at his side and his other gripping the rail tightly.

“Where are they?” He shoots at Miller, who is unflappable as always and just shrugs.

“They should be here any time.”

“Yeah, well, they’re not here now,” Bellamy growls, nails starting to dig into the rail of the ship. “They’re cooking until next berth.” While not the worst chore onboard, it’s one that Jasper and Monty happen to particularly like. They also happen to be terrible, so it’s also a punishment to the crew for not making sure they all make it on time.

Then, finally, he hears them clambering up the gangplank. “You’re late,” he bellows nearly immediately as he turns to face them. He falters when he sees that not only is Octavia with them, they have a young blonde with them. She’s in a ripped dress through which he can see her petticoat and her hair, previously in a creative up-do, is bedraggled around her neck; there also happens to be blood covering her dress and dirt smudged all over her pretty face.

“We’re sorry, captain,” Jasper starts, an arm around the stranger’s shoulders who is wincing at what he presumes is all of Jasper’s weight.

“What’s going on?” He growls, eyes darting to Octavia. Monty is hopping on one leg and depending heavily upon her to advance.

“They’re injured,” the stranger says, hardly sparing a glance for Bellamy. It is blatant disrespect and it kindles something terrible in him.

“Who the hell are you?” He hisses, stepping forward and ripping her away from Jasper. He immediately falls and a quick glance shows that he fainted— it’s now that Bellamy sees the blood on his shirt that looks wet and fresh.

“Is— is he okay?”

“Now you’re concerned?” The blonde snaps, wrenching her arm away. “I need sterilized cloths and some medical equipment. Who’s your doctor?”

He stares at her and then glances at Octavia. She’s busy trying to get Monty to sit down; he’s refusing despite the scarily pale shade of his skin. “What happened?” He asks lowly.

“They were trying to kidnap me,” the blonde says, now kneeling next to Jasper and feeling his forehead, then neck. She glances up at him and raises a sardonic eyebrow. “I’m Clarke Griffin. I assume you’re the dreaded Bellamy Blake, Captain of the most fearsome crew on the seas.”

She sounds disdainful and it bothers him. Of _course_ it bothers him though; she’s being disrespectful again. “So my crew were trying to kidnap you. It looks like they succeeded.”

Her eyes narrow at him as he turns and gives a nod to Miller. He quickly scales the steps to the wheel and bellows the order to draw anchor. “Jackson,” he calls. “Take Jasper to the med bay. Escort Miss Griffin there and keep watch over her.”

“If you had any honor, you would return me to shore,” she calls and when he turns, he finds her standing. She looks incensed, but that’s hardly his problem.

“Well,” he says, glancing around his crew and grinning. “It appears my honor has been questioned by a slip of a girl, partially dressed and hair a mess. What a terrible situation.” Her mouth opens, but stops when Jackson moves forward to scoop Jasper up.

“Octavia, take Monty as well. Miss Griffin is to be their sole nurse on board.”

“Bellamy,” Octavia hisses at him, leaving Monty on a crate and stepping close to him. “Clarke is a good girl, don’t do this to her.”

He stares down into her face, so like their mother’s, and at her hand resting carefully on his arm. “You left the ship,” he whispers to her, eyes flinty. “What makes you think you’re in any position to make a request?”

“What about medicine? Clean cloths, the like?” He hears Clarke’s voice one more time, near the hatch to the bowels of the ship.

“I’ll have them sent,” he concedes and frowns at the small smile on her smudged, dirty face. It wasn’t to make her smile, it was because he’d rather not have two of his favorite crew die from what was most likely an undoubtedly idiotic plan he’ll hear all about later.


End file.
